Interferensi
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Eren itu seorang manusia. Di mata frameless (makhluk serupa manusia yang bisa merapal sihir secara alami), manusia itu derajatnya lebih rendah dibanding mereka. Tapi di mata Levi, Eren itu bagaikan seorang malaikat; malaikat yang diutus oleh Sang Ibu untuk membawanya terbang menuju angan-angan tak masuk akal bernama cinta. Vandaria Saga!AU. Buat celeng #SacchiMainYuk [Chapter 2/4]
1. Eren's sights

**[Interferensi]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Vandaria Saga © Ami Raditya**

**Judul chapter © William Shakespeare**

**Warning: BL. AU. OOC. Frameless!Levi, **jadi jangan kaget kalau Levi rambutnya putih kayak ubanan hahaha #dor**. Typo. Levi/Eren. Setting diambil pada masa manusia berkuasa.**

Dibuat untuk celeng **#SacchiMainYuk **dan hadiah ultah **meshi-chan **dan **Shana Nakazawa**

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

* * *

**[i. ****The course of true love never did run smooth]**

"Hei, tahu gosip tentang hutan dekat sekolah gak?"

'_Ah, gosip itu lagi.' _batin Eren mendecak. Inilah rutinitas kelas 10-4 pasca bel pulang sekolah; kalau tidak mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler, remedial, ya ngegosip hal-hal yang tidak penting. Eren sendiri bosan sebenarnya dengan topik yang sebelumnya dibawakan Jean—pria berambut cokelat pasir dengan huruf R yang begitu samar yang merupakan rivalnya juga. Gosip tadi sudah sering ia dengar dari sumbernya—ayahnya—sendiri hingga Eren bisa hapal di luar kepala.

"Kudengar satu truk rusak lagi ya saat ingin memasuki hutan itu. Kok bisa sih?" cetus si kepala yang kurang reboisasi, Connie Springer.

"Gak tahu. Kata orang-orang hutan itu memang ada penunggunya. Bener gak, Ren?" tanya Jean menimpali.

"Katanya gak percaya begituan?" sindir Eren sembari merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Jean hanya mendengus mendengar balasan Eren yang bikin gondok sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan itu perbuatan frameless! Makhluk seperti manusia yang bisa merapalkan sihir!" timpal Armin, teman sebangku Eren yang berambut pirang medium dan berparas cantik layaknya perempuan. "Ada tercatat di buku sejarah kalau ada salah satu marga frameless yang bisa mengendalikan tumbuhan! Bisa jadi merekalah pelakunya."

"Kau kebanyakan baca buku, Armin. Mana mungkin ada makhluk yang bisa menggunakan sihir!" Ejek Connie. "Hati-hati, nanti kamu ketularan sir Pixis loh! Dia 'kan kalau soal frameless semangat banget! Mirip kakek-nenekku, hahaha!" Semuanya langsung tertawa menyanggupi omongan Connie, kecuali Armin yang merengut kesal dan Eren yang memang tidak mendengarkan.

"Sudah ah. Aku pulang duluan ya, mau main PS! Dah!" seru Eren yang terbirit-birit lari keluar kelas, seakan-akan _game_-nya akan digiling oleh truk penggiling semen milik ayahnya.

"Hati-hati, Eren! Nanti dibelakangmu ada yang ngikutin loh, haha!" seru Jean kemudian.

"Gak takut, _weeek_! Emangnya lo, bilangnya gak percaya begituan tapi nyatanya takut film hantu nyikat wc!"

"OALAH KAMPRET LO!"

Kepulangan Eren terpaksa di-_pending_ sejenak, karena Eren dan Jean sibuk lempar-lemparan sepatu.

.

Hutan yang dibicarakan Jean sebenarnya tidak buruk juga. Letaknya agak jauh dari perkotaan, tepatnya ada di puncak bukit yang merupakan titik tertinggi di kota tersebut. Pepohonannya rimbun dan rindang, lalu terasa sejuk udaranya. Setiap pagi, jika kau sempat kesana kau bisa mendengar suara nyanyian burung yang ceria. Jika malam, maka bergantian dengan suara jangkrik dan serangga lain yang bersahut-sahutan. Di jantung hutan, konon katanya, tinggallah para penjaga seluruh hutan di ranah bumi Vandaria. Merekalah Flavianus, marga framelesspenguasa tanaman.

Namun itu cerita dulu. Sekarang, tidak ada lagi pepohonan yang rindang. Hutan yang dulu hampir menutupi sebagian bagian utara Benua Elir sudah habis terkikis waktu. Hutan kecil yang tersisa di kota ini juga rencanannya akan diubah menjadi kompleks perumahan. Grisha Jaeger, pemilik perusahaan Jaeger yang tersohor sekaligus ayah Erenlah yang menjadi pencetusnya.

Grisha memandang hutan-hutan itu sebagai penghalang kemakmurannya, sementara para orang tua yang sudah mengalami asam rujak kehidupan mengganggap ide Grisha sebagai petaka. Mereka bilang kalau Grisha kelak akan dikutuk oleh para Flavianus karena sudah merusak hutan. Ah tapi apa peduli Grisha? Di zaman serba modern ini sudah tidak ada lagi yang percaya tentang makhluk bisa sihir—kecuali buku-buku cerita dongeng pengantar tidur. Lagipula frameless juga sudah tidak terlihat selama berabad-abad lamanya.

Eren sendiri walau terlihat tidak peduli namun ia amat menentang ayahnya. Selain karena alasan keduanya tidak begitu akur, Eren merasa sayang jika harus kehilangan hutan yang sudah menjadi tempat naungannya. Semenjak meninggalnya sang ibu lima tahun lalu, sang ayah menjadi semakin keras dan suasana rumah semakin runyam. Maka, jadilah hutan itu menjadi tempat pelarian Eren sehabis pulang sekolah.

Hari ini Eren memutuskan untuk memasuki hutan lebih dalam dibanding biasanya. Perkataan _'ingin cepat pulang dan main PS' _yang dijadikannya alasan tadi di sekolah seolah hilang begitu saja. Meski tahu Grisha tidak akan ada di rumah (pasti ingin mencoba menebang hutan lagi, yang akan berakhir truk-truknya rusak misterius atau diserang 'monster pohon' seperti kata para pegawainya) namun ada rasa tidak ingin pulang yang mendadak muncul. Rasa-rasanya ada sesuatu hal yang membangkitkan rasa ingin tahunya akan sudut hutan yang lebih dalam lagi.

"WOAAAH!"

Eren pangling; ia sudah sampai di bagian terdalam hutan. Terdapat pohon aneh yang menjulang tinggi sekali. Pohon itu—bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya, indah seperti rumah! Ada bagian yang terlihat seperti tempat tidur, ruang bersantai, dan sepertinya tempat penyimpanan buah karena hanya di bagian itu yang tumbuh banyak buah. Lalu disekitar pohon itu ada sulur-sulur panjang dan aneh dan mengeluarkan sinar perpaduan biru dan hijau. Lalu pohon itu semua daunnya berpusat di bagian atas—seperti atap rumah. Mungkin karena itu bagian hutan yang ini tidak begitu terang karena minimnya cahaya yang masuk—tapi tidak gelap juga. Oh ya satu lagi, banyak hewan-hewan juga disini!

"KEREEENNN!" pekik Eren, "Pohon aneh ini kira-kira ada yang menempati gak ya? Sumpah ini keren abis! Sangat artistik! Bravo! Seakan-akan terjadi dengan natural!" ujar Eren sok a la kritikus.

"Dan buah apa itu? Bentuknya bulat, warnanya merah seperti…. Tomat? Tapi tomat 'kan tidak tumbuh di pohon! Ka-kalo kucicip—"

"Pergi dari rumahku."

Eren langsung bergidik ketika mendapati suatu sensasi menggelitik di telinganya. Tiba-tiba ada orang asing membisikinya seperti itu, tentu saja ia kaget!

"Si-SIAPA?!"

Saat Eren menoleh ke belakang, ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa. Eren menjerit sangat keras—dikiranya ada hantu yang membisikinya. Namun ketika suara deheman menyadarkan indera pendengarannya, barulah Eren sadar kalau sang pelaku yang membuatnya kaget telah berpindah ke pohon rumah tadi. Eren mendadak malu, jeritan tadi pasti terdengar seperti cewek—pikirnya.

"Eren Jaeger," sebuah suara baritone menyapanya, "Tak kusangka ada manusia yang cukup bodoh untuk kemari."

'_Ke-kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku?! Dan siapa juga yang bodoh!' _batin Eren memprotes.

"Kamu yang bodoh." Katanya. Eren langsung menganga nista. Makhluk ini … bisa baca pikiran?

"Aku tidak bisa baca pikiran, bodoh. Aku bukan dari marga Irvana." Jawabnya begitu saja. "Aku tahu namamu dari _nametag _di seragam sekolahmu. Dari … Scouting High? Cukup dekat dari sini. Tidak heran kalau kau setiap pulang sekolah kadang-kadang kau suka ke pinggir hutan. Kalau soal tampang bodoh, ya tampangmu yang kelimpungan memang seperti orang bodoh."

_CTAK!_ Eren melempar tasnya dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah makhluk pendek yang nangkring di atas pohon. Eren mendengus. Enak saja ia dikatai bodoh! Ia dapat peringkat lima di kelas tahu! Tapi sebelum lemparan maut itu mengenainya, sulur-sulur tanaman yang berpendar hijau-biru langsung membelit dan menjadi tameng.

Si Jaeger muda lalu memperhatikan si lelaki asing tadi lekat-lekat. Posturnya tidak begitu tinggi, mungkin sekitar lima sampai sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya. Kulitnya pucat seputih susu. Rambutnya yang dipotong pendek-hampir-setengah-botak memiliki warna putih alami seperti salju dengan beberapa garis tipis keabuan yang sekali lagi, terasa alami, bukan karena usia yang sudah tua. Badannya tegap, dan hanya ditutupi oleh beberapa helai kain yang dipusatkan pada bagian yang sensitif. Tetapi yang paling penting, kedua matanya. Matanya yang memicing tajam bagaikan serigala dan memiliki warna iris yang berbeda; hitam dan putih. Seakan-akan ia seperti ….

"FRAMELESS!" pekik Eren riang, seakan-akan ia baru menemukan sebuah permen langka, "Kau frameless yang menunggui hutan ini! Berarti kau juga yang merusak truk-truk itu?"

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawabmu." Ujar sang framelessketus, "Pergi."

"Heeee, kau terdengar seperti detektif-detektif di _tv drama_. Aku 'kan hanya bertanya!"

"Pergi. Kau mengganggu pemandangan."

"Iiiihhhh." Mulut Eren mengerucut, "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi setidaknya beritahu aku namamu!"

"Tidak."

"Peliiit!"

"Tidak."

"Ayolaaaahhhh!"

"Tidak. Pergi sana."

"Apa masalahnya sih memberitahu nama?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu beritahu aku namamu! Kita bisa jadi teman!"

"Aku tidak butuh teman."

"Kau berbohong~" ejek Eren, "Tidakkah kau merasa kesepian?"

'_Kesepian.'_

'_Kesepian.'_

'_**Kesepian.'**_

Sang frameless kemudian mendecih. Matanya yang berbeda warna kemudian membelalak. Emosinya yang campur aduk tiba-tiba tumpah begitu saja. Ini tidak normal … tidak biasanya ia dipengaruhi oleh perkataan anak ingusan seperti ini. Ini tidak logis.

"Pergi!" suara sang frameless meninggi, "Pergi dari hutanku!" sang frameless kemudian memanggil sulur-sulurnya, dan mengkomando agar sulur-sulur membelit tubuh Eren lalu mengangkatnya ke angkasa.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku 'kan hanya ingin tahu namamu!" teriak Eren. Ia berusaha memberontak dari sulur-sulur ajaib yang mencekiknya hingga terasa sesak. "Kau tak harus membunuhku seperti ini!"

"Aku tak membunuhmu. Aku hanya menteleportasikanmu keluar hutan." Ujarnya.

"Tapi tetap—ummpph!" sulur-sulur itu sudah mulai membelit kepala Eren, "Akhu—uff uff uff…" Sulur-sulur itu sudah menutupi tubuh Eren seutuhnya.

"Berhenti bergerak! Kalau kau memberontak aku akan kesulitan memfokuskan sihirku!"

Namun bukan Eren namanya jika menurut kata-kata orang. Eren malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah hingga beberapa kali ia terlepas dari jeratan sulur dan meluncur bebas ke bawah—sebelum akhirnya tertangkap lagi.

"Kau keras kepala!" ujar sang frameless, "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Diam-diam Eren nyengir kuda—_oh ia menang debat (?) dengan seorang frameless!_

"Margaku Flavianus,"

Lilitan sulur itu semakin kecil dan menggencet tubuh Eren, membuat Eren beberapa kali terbatuk-batuk.

"Spesialisasi margaku adalah mengendalikan tumbuhan. Yang merusak truk-truk ayahmu, yang menjaga hutan ini, yang membuat pohon rumah itu—semuanya adalah aku."

Dari sulur-sulur itu kemudian berpendar cahaya kekuningan, yang menandakan jika sihir teleportasi mulai diaktifkan oleh sang frameless.

"Namaku—"

Lilitan itu menyempit dengan kekuatan maksimal. Eren merasa seperti ada penghisap debu yang amat kuat yang menghisapnya. Kesadaran Eren juga perlahan-lahan mulai direnggut hingga menyisakan kegelapan dipandangannya.

"—Levi."

Kemudian sulur-sulur itu terbuka, memancarkan cahaya yang terang sangat hingga membutakan mata.

.

"Eren? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kupikir kau sudah pulang dari tadi."

Ketika Eren sadar, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolahnya sendiri. Eren sempat terdiam satu atau dua detik ketika Armin bertanya, mungkin karena masih takjub akan pengalamannya tadi. Bertemu dengan orang aneh yang ternyata termasuk kategori spesies terancam punah—frameless dan bisa merasakan sihirnya!

"Mungkin si Eren takut sama gosip hantu di hutan itu dan kembali ke sini, hahaha!"

"Enak saja!" Eren langsung merespon pada ejekan Jean. "Lagian tidak ada hantu di hutan itu, yang ada—"

Eren langsung membungkam mulutnya. Bukankah gawat jika ada orang lain yang tahu tentang Levi di hutan itu? Bisa-bisa satu kota gempar mendengarnya! Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia kecil di antara dirinya yang Levi.

Eren tersenyum lebar. Ini akan menjadi menarik di masa yang akan datang.

"Eren? Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Armin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Eren, "Hei, di rumahku sedang tidak ada orang. Mau main PS bareng?"

"Mau! Hei, aku ikut ya!" seru Connie dari kejauhan, disusul beberapa temannya yang lain.

"Oke, oke." Eren dan yang lainnya pun berangkat menuju kediaman Jaeger di kaki bukit. Beberapa celotehan dilontarkan teman-temannya, namun tidak ada satupun yang Eren dengarkan. Matanya hanya fokus pada hutan kecil yang menyimpan satu rahasia kecil di depannya.

Eren kembali tersenyum. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu Levi lagi.

—_**TBC **_

_[Chapter 1: Eren's sight, ends.]_

* * *

**A/N: **_**I can't say nothing other than "I HAVE SOILED THIS BEAUTIFUL UNIVERSE AAAAA!". **_**Karena saya ga bisa nahan hasrat buat bikin series apapun dalam Vandaria Universe, dan tadaaaa maka jadilah! Sekalian promosi (meski tak dibayar tapi tak apalah kan bangga sama karya bangsa!) dan mencari teman fangirl… haha.**

**Kalo masih bingung soal Universe-nya, monggo di cek diwebsitenya _www .vandaria .com_ atau follow di _vandariasaga_.**

**Anyway, kalo sesuai rencana fic ini akan habis dalam 4 chapter (3 chapter utama dan 1 epilog) jadi **_**stay tuned! **_**Dan makasih udah baca muah :***


	2. Levi's sights

"Jangan percaya dengan perasaanmu, nak."

Dulu—dulu sekali; ketika masih banyak frameless di muka bumi ini, ketika Majelis Tunggal masih ada dan memerintah sebagian bumi Vandaria. Dulu—dulu sekali, ketika manusia masih takut akan bakat alami frameless. Dulu—dulu sekali, mungkin ada dua sampai tiga ratus tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih menjadi calon agen yang berada di bawah pengawasan seorang mentor agen senior.

"Seorang frameless haruslah mengedepankan logika di atas segalanya."

Dulu—dulu sekali, ia mempunyai seorang mentor. Erwin namanya. Seperti frameless pada umumnya, rambut Erwin berwarna putih keemasan tipis dan memiliki mata berwarna belang biru-hijau. Erwin berasal dari marga Irvana yang berbakat dalam pengendalian pikiran. Erwin adalah salah satu agen berbakat; ia sangatlah apik, bijaksana, logis, bertanggung jawab dan berjiwa kepemimpinan. Levi sangat menghormatinya. Kata-kata Erwin selalu ia ikuti dan dijadikan pedoman hidup.

"Kau terlalu serius, Levi. Mungkin sesekali kau harus bergantung pada perasaanmu."

Perasaan? Bukankah beratus tahun yang lalu ia pernah bilang perasaan itu sesuatu yang tidak logis?

Oh, Levi mengerti. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari Hanji? Hanji Zoe, salah seorang ilmuwan jenius kebanggan bumi Vandaria yang disinyalir lahir sekitar seratus tahun sekali, yang merupakan seorang manusia mortal, yang merupakan tunangan dari Erwin?

"Apa maksudmu aku tidak logis, Levi? Aku mencintainya dengan tulus. Kau tidak mengerti? Mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengerti."

Cinta? Bukankah cinta membuat mereka tidak objektif? Mengapa pula kau mencintai manusia yang akan mati dalam 80 tahun hidupnya? Mengapa ia bisa mencintai makhluk yang sebegitu rapuhnya?

"Suatu saat kau akan mengerti. Bahkan aku yang dari Irvana saja tidak begitu mengerti tentang ini. Tapi ini terasa … cukup menyenangkan."

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti," aku Levi jujur, "Cinta tidaklah logis, membuatmu kabur akan pandangan kedepan dan tidak objektif."

"Kau hanya belum merasakannya. Suatu saat kau juga akan merasakan yang namanya cinta."

"Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu,"

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Sepasang mata hitam-putih Levi hanya memandang Erwin dengan tatapan kosong. Levi tidak mengerti, kenapa Erwin tetap memilih kebahagiaan sesaat? Padahal ia menangis—pertama kalinya Levi lihat—saat istrinya itu berpulang ke pangkuan para Vanadis. Tapi Erwin bilang ia masih bersyukur pernah telah jatuh cinta padanya, meski pada akhirnya ia meninggalkannya sendirian dalam hidup panjang yang seakan tiada akhir.

Levi tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirmu yang tidak logis, Erwin Smith Irvana.

Levi mungkin tidak akan pernah mengerti.

* * *

**[Interferensi]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Vandaria Saga © Ami Raditya**

**Judul chapter © William Shakespeare**

**Warning: BL. AU. OOC. Frameless!Levi, **jadi jangan kaget kalau Levi rambutnya putih kayak ubanan hahaha #dor**. Typo. Levi/Eren. Setting diambil pada masa manusia berkuasa.**

Dibuat untuk celeng **#SacchiMainYuk **

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

* * *

**[ii. ****By that sin fell the angels****]**

Bocah itu datang lagi.

Ini sudah ke sembilan puluh kalinya dalam sembilan puluh hari—_ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia menghitungnya—_si anak manusia itu datang dan mengusik waktu tenangnya di dalam hutan. Hei, tidakkah ia ada PR atau semacam hal-hal tak penting lainnya yang harus dikerjakan, daripada harus merecoki sebuah entitas asing yang berbahaya macam dirinya? Tapi jika ditanya begitu, si bocah manusia itu hanya akan berkata _"habis disini aneh dan menyenangkan!" _atau _"Hutan ini dan isinya membuatku jatuh cinta! Ta-tapi kamu tidak dihitung ya dasar muka papan!" _dan nyengir lebar layaknya kuda. Heh, manusia dan pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya yang tidak masuk akal.

Levi memperhatikan Eren dari atas pohon rumahnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Kali ini Eren membawa sebuah kotak aneh yang bisa mengeluarkan cahaya (belakangan diketahui kalau benda "magis" itu bernama kamera) dan memotret-motret hutan dan segala isinya. Kata Eren ia memotret sebagai memo agar ia tetap ingat akan kenangan hari ini. Ah, itulah yang membedakan manusia dan ras frameless. Frameless memiliki ingatan yang jauh lebih kuat dari manusia sehingga tidak perlu repot-repot mencatat alih-alih memotret.

"Levi!" si bocah itu memanggil untuk ke yang lima belas kalinya, "Ayo turun dan temani aku menyusuri hutan ini!"

'_Lakukan saja sendiri.' _batin Levi. Pasalnya, _mood _Levi hari ini sedang buruk sekali, jauh lebih buruk dibanding yang biasanya. Gara-gara Eren, selama sembilan puluh hari ia terus memimpikan hal yang sama—tentang Erwin, mentornya dulu, dan dirinya.

"_Suatu saat kau juga akan merasakan yang namanya cinta."_

"Cinta, cinta, cinta." Levi bergumam sembari memain-mainkan sulur yang tumbuh di sekitar kasurnya, "Sebuah emosi bodoh yang menjatuhkan manusia. Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk jatuh cinta, apalagi dengan seorang anak manusia rapuh yang berjenis kelamin sama."

_Ya, tidak ada satupun yang bilang kalau itu harus Eren kan …._

"Berisik. Pergi sana."

"Levi jahaaaattt!" Eren balas merengek di bawah sana, "Ayo temani aku mengecek hutan ini! Bukankah kau mencintai hutan ini? Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh maka ayo ikut denganku untuk melihat keadaannya!" seru Eren sedikit tidak nyambung tapi pas juga.

"Tidak juga," balas Levi dingin. Tatapannya masih kosong seperti biasanya, "Aku hanya menjaga hutan ini karena merasa harus. Sudah menjadi tugas marga Flavianus untuk menjaga seluruh hutan di bumi Vandaria."

"Ya, itu artinya kau mencintainya, kan!" seru Eren, "Kalau tidak, kau pasti akan membiarkan truk-truk itu merusak hutan ini! Kewajiban atau bukan, kalau tidak ada cinta pasti tidak akan dikerjakan!"

Levi termenung. Ia tidak punya argumen apapun untuk membantah Eren. Sementara Eren tersenyum bangga seakan-akan baru dapat medali emas.

'_Hebat juga kata-kataku! Seandainya aku juga bisa ngomong begitu ke tugas fisikaku.' _Batin Eren nista.

"Kau keras kepala." hanya itu yang Levi ucapkan sebelum turun dari rumah pohonnya dan mengekori Eren.

"Terima kasih!" senyuman Eren tambah lebar. Setelah merapikan kamera dan tas sekolahnya, ia pun menggandeng tangan Levi agar yang bersangkutan tidak terpisah dengannya di hutan. "Pada dasarnya kau sebenarnya baik. Terima kasih mau menemaniku. Yuk pergi!"

Levi tidak mengerti kenapa ia membiarkan Eren menggenggam tangannya seenak jidat begitu. Tapi ia lebih tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa sesak—seakan-akan ada banyak tunas yang tumbuh dalam dadanya yang mendesak keluar hingga tumpah.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah nampak di ufuk barat, dan garis-garis oranye nyaris hitam sudah nampak mendominasi langit. Di bawah naungan pepohonan Hutan Cahaya yang seakan tidak terpengaruh waktu, Eren tersenyum dengan puasnya sambil menatap kameranya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hasil jepretannya hari ini memang patut diacungi jempol—karena ia berhasil mengabadikan hewan-hewan aneh yang mungkin hanya ada di Hutan Cahaya. Sementara Levi ekspresinya tetap datar seperti biasanya—yah mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaannya, atau mungkin karena ia tidak tertarik, atau mungkin ekspresinya hanya bisa seperti itu.

"Kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh," hardik Levi tanpa hati. Namun bukannya tersinggung, Eren malah tetap mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Karena aku senang. Aku melihat banyak spesies-spesies aneh yang bahkan tidak tercantum dalam buku. Tidakkah kau senang?" Eren balik bertanya.

"Aku tidak merasakan senang," jawab Levi sambil menerawang, "Lagipula, dulu jumlah mereka banyak, jadi aku sering melihatnya. Lalu manusialah yang dengan bodoh memburu mereka dengan tamaknya sehingga jumlah mereka menjadi sangat sedikit sekarang ini."

Eren menunduk. Hatinya terasa teriris sekali. Bagaimana pun juga ia juga termasuk ras busuk nan rapuh yang dibicarakan Levi ini.

"Hei, Levi …" setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Eren kembali membuka suara, "Apa kau membenci manusia?"

"Ya." Satu jawaban singkat dari Levi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Eren merasa ingin menangis. Tapi Eren itu lelaki yang kuat! Ia tidak boleh keliahatan lemah.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalian merenggut semuanya—tanah hijau, udara bersih, tempat tinggal." Levi menarik napasnya, diam sejenak, "Lalu kalian juga merenggut orang yang berharga bagi orang yang berharga bagiku."

"Oh begitu," Eren menghela napas. Ada rasa menyesakkan di dadanya yang membuatnya ingin muntah. "Kalau begitu … apa kau membenciku?"

_Uwaaaaa_. Rasanya Eren ingin menjerit ketika menanyakan hal itu. Tapi ia harus tahan—soalnya ia diam-diam penasaran tentang pemikiran Levi terhadapnya.

Levi termenung. Di benaknya ia memikirka tentang banyak hal. Tentang hidupnya, tentang hutannya, tentang Erwin, tentang dirinya, tentang Hanji, tentang manusia, tentang frameless, dan juga tentang … Eren.

Pandangan Levi terhadap manusia seperti para frameless pada umumnya; sebuah spesies bodoh yang tidak masuk akal, tidak solid, dan rapuh seperti debu. Tapi pandangannya berubah ketika ia mengenal Hanji Zoe—satu-satunya manusia yang tidak mendiskriminasi kaum frameless dan cenderung menaruh pengertian lebih pada mereka. Hanji membuat mata Levi terbuka akan pandangan sempitnya selama ini mengenai manusia—dan yang paling penting, mengenai emosinya.

Namun kemudian manusia-manusia itu merenggut Hanji dari dunianya. Dari dunia mentornya, Erwinnya. Membuat mata hijau-biru itu kehilangan kilatnya di bawah sinar.

Kemudian Levi kembali membenci manusia—kali ini lebih-lebih dari sebelumnya.

Lalu, Eren datang.

Awalnya kedatangan Eren amat mengusik dirinya—mengingatkannya dulu mengenai Hanji yang selalu mengganggunya di jam-jam bebas. Tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa. Ia menjadi terbiasa mendapati Eren yang duduk di bawah pohon rumahnya dan membicarakan mengenai hari-harinya. Ia menjadi terbiasa mendapati Eren yang duduk di bawah pohon rumahnya dan mengenalkannya barang-barang "magis" dari dunia luar. Ia menjadi terbiasa mendapati Eren yang duduk di bawah pohon rumahnya dan bertanya-tanya soal spesies-spesies aneh yang hanya ada dalam hutan. Ia menjadi terbiasa mendapati Eren yang duduk di bawah pohon rumahnya dan mencuri-curi momen untuk memotretnya saat tidur siang.

Eren datang, dengan memberinya warna. Dengan menutupi luka hatinya yang menganga selama lima tahun.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Levi! Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tadi aku melihat ada kucing yang ekornya seperti daun—ah sepertinya dia di sana. A-aku akan melihat—"

"Namanya Myu,"

"E-eh?"

"Kucing itu namanya Myu. Kucing istimewa yang jumlahnya hanya belasan sekarang. Yang membedakannya dengan kucing lain ialah mereka berkembang biak dengan bertunas." Terang Levi, masih dengan wajah datar. "Dan aku tidak membencimu."

"Oh begitu—eh?" Eren melongo.

"Dari dulu Hanji dan Erwin selalu bilang kalau aku tidak pandai dalam mengungkapkan emosi," kata Levi, "Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Aku tidak mengerti apa itu cinta. Untuk itu, maukah kau mengajariku, apa itu cinta?"

Eren tidak tahu harus berkata apa—ia bahkan tidak tahu ia harus bertingkah bagaimana. Bahkan saat Levi mendekatinya dan meraih pipinya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Senang? Bahagia? Tersipu? Haruskah ia menjerit malu layaknya tokoh utama komik cewek? Haruskah ia sok malu-malu, apalagi sekarang Levi makin dekat dengan dirinya—

—dan mengecupnya. Singkat, lembut, perlahan, dan cukup untuk menumpahkan perasaan mereka berdua. Cukup untuk menumpahkan rasa cinta Eren yang tak terbendung dan cukup untuk menambal luka lama yang menganga milik Levi.

"Le—Levi, berhenti sebentar! Hei—ugyaaa!"

Levi tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dijejakinya leher Eren dan dihisapnya dalam-dalam hingga menyisakan tanda merah. Eren ingin menyuarakan protesnya, namun ia tak kuasa. Ia begitu terbuai oleh suasana yang mendukung. Oh. Ooooh. Inikah yang dimaksud dengan Erwin? Inikah kenikmatan mencinta dan dicinta?

"Lev—vuaahhhhnn,"

"Eren …." Eren. _Eren_. **Eren**. Nama itu bergaung begitu indah di telinga Levi. Membuatnya bergairah. Membuatnya kecanduan seperti anggur-anggur yang diproduksi di rumah pohonnya.

"E-Eren .…"

"Bagus. Bagus sekali. Jadi setelah menggagalkan rencanaku untuk menggunduli hutan ini, kau sekarang ingin memperkosa anakku?!"

Levi dan Eren langsung membuat jarak di antara mereka. Dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mendapati Grisha Jaeger, ayah Eren, sekaligus pemilik perusahaan Jaeger, berdiri menghadap mereka dengan sejumlah personil bersenjata lengkap di belakangnya.

"Ayah …." Desis Eren, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya," balas Grisha, "Kenapa? Kau bosan di rumah sehingga melacurkan dirimu seperti itu?"

"Tidak! Levi itu—"

"Pergi," tanpa diduga, Levi sudah menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya. Sejumlah sulur-sulur tanaman sudah menari-nari dengan ganas di belakangnya. "Pergi. Atau ku—"

"—hancurkan. Sayangnya sihirmu tidak berpengaruh padaku!" seru seseorang dari belakang Levi. Sebuah pistol tertodong di ubun-ubun Levi, membuat Levi kesulitan untuk bergerak tanpa membuat lubang di kepalanya.

"Connie! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Eren ketika mendapati sahabat sehidup seremedialnya di sekolah menodongkan pistol seenak jidat pada kekasihnya tercinta.

"Jauhi dia, Eren!" suara Jean menyusul setelahnya, "Dia itu berbahaya! Mundur!"

"Jangan banyak bergerak!" Armin kemudian datang dan mengacungkan pisau berburunya yang mengeluarkan pendar biru. "Tak ada gunanya kau berontak. Kami masing-masing dilengkapi dengan _rune _antisihir! Karena itu pula kubah perlindungan yang kau pasang tidak berpengaruh pada kami. Menyerahlah, melawanan pun akan sia-sia."

"Armin, Jean, Connie, kalian kenapa?!"

"Kamu yang kenapa, bodoh!" semprot Jean. "Kau tidak tahu siapa dia?"

"Levi itu hanyalah frameless yang ingin melindungi hutan ini!"

"Dia itu yang membunuh Nyonya Carla lima tahun yang lalu tahu!"

_Ngiiiiiiiiiiing_.

Eren membeku. Matanya melotot. Ia tak percaya. Levinya… Levinya yang baik hati dan penyayang meski dingin … Levinya …

_Membunuh ibunya_?

"Sekarang kau tahu, Eren. Pulanglah," perintah sang ayah.

"Levi, itu bohong 'kan?" Eren meminta kepastian. Namun Levi tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Levi! Jawab aku. Itu bohong 'kan?"

"Cepat amankan dia. Jangan lupa pasang _rune_ kalian! Armin, Connie, kita akan kembali dan melapor pada Kak Ymir dan yang lainnya!"

"Asiiiik, bakal dapat bonus dari Kak Reiner nih!"

"Levi!" Eren kembali berteriak ketika melihat Levi diselubungi kertas-kertas mantera yang dipasangi _rune_, "Jawab aku!"

Levi tetap tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata—Levi hanya membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan sendu, seakan-akan ia menyesal akan hal itu. Belum sempat Eren memastikan maksud dari perilaku (aneh) itu, kedua iris hitam-putih Levi terlanjur tertutup rapat dan memulai tidur panjangnya.

Dari situ, Eren tahu kalau Jean benar.

Kemudian air mata Eren tumpah—deras sekali.

—_**TBC **_

_[Chapter 2: Levi's sights, ends.]_

* * *

**A/N: Uwaaaa udah 2 minggu ga apdet.. eh iya kan? Dan apdetnya pas mepet-mepet UTS hohoho biarlah sekalian ngerain tugas Corel, dan harus buru-buru biar pas sama tenggat.**

**Terus mau nge-confess, kalo gue belom nonton episode 22-25 hahaha sip. #soksibuk**


	3. Turn Back the Pendulum

"Kau ini kenapa selalu nyuekin aku sih?"

Hanji itu selalu mengekori Levi di setiap waktu luangnya. Hei, Levi sendiri tidak mengerti juga kenapa. Bukankah sebagai ilmuwan ia harusnya sangat sibuk? Atau setidaknya jika dia punya waktu luang bukannya harus dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Erwin? Tapi anehnya, Hanji selalu mempunyai cara dan waktu untuk mengganggu waktu tenangnya.

"Oh ayolah, Levi. Jangan kaku seperti itu. Kita ini teman 'kan?"

"Menikah dengan Erwin tidak membuatmu menjadi temanku, Hanji."

"Kalau begitu apa dong? Anak?" Hanji langsung terkena bogem semangka dari Levi, "Hahahahaduuh! Sakit tahu! Ya habis apa lagi dong? Kau dan Erwin seperti ayah dan anak sih, lalu aku ibunya! Cocok 'kan?"

"Aku tidak sudi punya ibu seperti kamu."

"Ouch! Hati ini sakit!" seru Hanji sambil memegangi dadanya yang pura-puranya kesakitan, "Kamu ngomong begitu padahal aku tahu waktu aku dinas dua minggu dulu kamu nyariin aku 'kan!"

"Si-siapa bilang?"

"Erwinlah~"

"Nggak! Aku cuma heran kenapa rumah begitu sepi, bukan nyariin kamu!"

"Aih kamu gak usah malu-malu gitu dong~" Hanji terkekeh dan menoel-noel pundak Levi.

"Aku tidak malu. Frameless tidak merasa malu."

"Aku yakin kalau aku tidak ada nanti pasti kamu akan kangeeeenn banget sama aku!"

"Tidak."

"Oh iya! Aku yakin itu! Mau taruhan?" ajak Hanji jahil.

Setelah itu semua berjalan dengan normal. Baik Hanji maupun Levi sama-sama sudah lupa mengenai percakapan tersebut. Namun Hanji tetap senang mengganggu Levi, dan Levi tetap merasa risih dengannya, sementara Erwin hanya akan tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang kesayangannya.

Levi selalu berpikir kalau saat-saat ini akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Han ...ji?"

Ia lupa kalau Hanji adalah manusia mortal yang akan terbunuh jika terbunuh.

"Inilah pembalasan bagi mereka yang menentang kodrat ..."

"HANJI!"

"... Tidak sepantasnya kami bergaul dengan makhluk seperti kalian."

"Sial! Hanji! Buka matamu! Erwin sebentar lagi akan kesini! Hanji!"

Waktu itu, pertama kalinya Levi bisa mengeluarkan emosinya secara blak-blakan. Perasaan amarah, sedih, kecewa, rindu, kehilangan, dendam—semua mendominasi menjadi satu.

Setelah itu, Levi menjadi gelap mata. Hatinya begitu penuh dengan perasaan dendam—perasaan negatif yang seharusnya tidak dirasakan semua.

"Kita berdua tahu siapa yang melakukan ini, Erwin! Para anti-frameless sialan itu! Sudah cukup mereka memburu kaum kita! Ayo kita balas! Itu satu-satunya hal logis yang harus kita lakukan!"

"Tidak, Levi," tolak Erwin, "Yang kau bicarakan bukan berdasarkan pemikiran matang. Itu hanyalah kehendak emosi butamu saja."

"Lantas kau hanya akan diam saja?! Mereka membunuh Hanji!"

"Bukan begitu, Levi. Hanya saja coba pikir—"

"Kau selalu menyarankan hal yang bertolak belakang!" semprot Levi. "Dulu kau bilang kita harus mengedepankan logika! Lalu perasaan! Sekarang logika! Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Levi!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau membalas kematian Hanji," aliran mana di sekitar Levi semakin menguar-nguar, "Biar aku yang membalas."

Kemudian sulur-sulur hijau menyelimuti tubuh Levi dengan cepat dan melakukan sihir teleportasi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Levi tidak peduli lagi meski Erwin berteriak-teriak melarangnya. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan keputusan Erwin. Jika ia menolak, maka Levi sendiri yang akan balas dendam.

Pada kelompok anti-frameless—yang dipimpin oleh nyonya besar keluarga Jaeger.

* * *

**[Interferensi]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Vandaria Saga © Ami Raditya**

**Judul chapter © William Shakespeare**

**Warning: BL. AU**** & AT****. OOC. Frameless!Levi, **jadi jangan kaget kalau Levi rambutnya putih kayak ubanan hahaha #dor**. Typo. Levi/Eren. Setting diambil pada masa manusia berkuasa.**

Dibuat untuk celeng **#SacchiMainYuk **

Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kepuasan pribadi.

* * *

**[iii. ****What is past is prologue]**

Nyonya Carla Jaeger adalah orang yang baik sekali.

Sifatnya amat keibuan dan penuh kasih sayang. Carla juga adalah orang yang disiplin, tapi masih punya rasa toleransi. Selain itu, ia juga suka membantu sesama dan masakannya juga enak, sehingga ia amat disegani oleh orang-orang—terutama yang bekerja di rumahnya.

Hari itu hari Sabtu yang cerah. Seperti biasa, Carla bisa ditemukan sedang menjahit di rumahnya. Waktu itu mendekati musim dingin—jadi Carla berpikir untuk membuatkan suami dan anaknya masing-masing satu syal rajutan hasil karya tangannya.

"Permisi, Nyonya!" pintu geser kamar Carla dibuka tiba-tiba oleh seorang pria berotot dengan rambut pirang yang memakai kaus dalam dan celana training dan ikat kepala bertuliskan _'Colossal Titan FTW! *tanda hati*'_, "Maafkan penampilan saya, tetapi apakah anda melihat Tuan Muda Eren dan yang lainnya?"

"Ah, Reiner_-kun_," Carla memanggil nama wakilnya dengan suara lembut, "Hari ini jadwal latihan ya? Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Besar! Anda sedang sakit! Kami bisa memaklumi!" Reiner jadi tidak enak sendiri. Carla Jaeger mungkin memang ketua kelompok anti frameless mereka, tapi karena kondisi badannya yang tidak sehat sejak beberapa waktu lalu komando terpaksa diambil oleh Reiner, wakilnya yang meski masih muda namun berbakat. Meski begitu, terkadang Carla juga masih memberikan instruksi-instruksi di belakang layar.

"Ufufu, maafkan aku dan badan penyakitan ini, Reiner_-kun_. Oh, dan mereka tidak ke sini sama sekali."

"Begitukah? Hmm, mungkin Ymir sudah menemukan mereka. Berani-beraninya mereka semua bolos latihan! Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu." Reiner pun membungkuk, lalu mempersilakan dirinya dan menutup pintu geser ruangan Carla.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Reiner, terdengar grasak-grusuk dari arah lemari Carla. Namun Carla tidak kaget sama sekali, apalagi setelah melihat tiga bocah keluar dari sana dengan mulut yang nyengir lebar seperti kuda.

"Terima kasih, Bu!" seru yang berambut cokelat—buah hatinya tercinta, Eren Jaeger.

"Terima kasih karena telah menyembunyikan kami, Nyonya Carla!" dua lainnya membungkukkan badan. Yang satu berambut plontos seperti lampu, yang satu berambut agak cepak berwarna cokelat pasir. Merekalah Connie Springer dan Jean Kirschtein.

"Sama-sama," Carla mengusap kepala ketiganya, "Tapi ini terakhir kalinya aku mentolerir kalian, oke?"

"Yah, Ibu! Jangan gitu dong!" mulut Eren mengerucut, "Latihan sama Kak Reiner itu gak enak banget! Apalagi sama Kak Ymir! Sadisnya tidak bisa dideskripsikan!" seru Eren lebay.

"Armin sih enak selalu latihan menggunakan _rune _sama Kak Christa." Celetuk Connie, "Ah, aku juga mau dilatih sama Kak Christa ..."

"Lagipula kenapa kita mesti latihan?" tanya Jean, "Frameless memangnya masih ada ya?" Di antara semua anggota grup anti-frameless yang dipimpin Carla, mungkin hanya Jean satu-satunya yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan frameless. Aneh memang, tapi satu-satunya motivasi Jean ikut kelompok ini hanyalah untuk mendapatkan makanan dan tempat tinggal gratis—tambahan mengekarkan diri supaya terlihat kece di mata para wanita.

"Masih ada ataupun tidak, kalian tetap harus latihan untuk jaga-jaga." Nasihat Carla. Namun tampaknya ketiganya tidak setuju sama sekali dengan pernyataan Carla.

"Nah, sekarang kita 'kan nganggur. Enaknya ngapain ya?" kata Eren.

"Hmmm..." semuanya memasang pose (sok) berpikir. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Jean mendapatkan sebuah ide cemerlang! "Kita kerjain Kak Reiner yuk?"

"Hah?"

"Iya! Kita balas dendam pada Kak Reiner yang membuat kita babak belur di latihan sebelumnya!" Seru Jean menggebu-gebu, "Kudengar, Kak Reiner selalu memakai celana dalam bermotif wajah Kak Bertholdt."

"DEMI APAAA?"

"IYA! Makanya, untuk mengecek hal itu, kita harus bekerja sama! Pertama-tama, kita mengendap-ngendap di belakang Kak Reiner. Lalu seseorang harus menjadi pengalih. Ketika Kak Reiner lengah, kita pelorotin deh celananya! Cerdas 'kan!"

"Wahahahaha! Rencana jenius! Kau hebat, Jean!"

Carla hanya bisa tersenyum melihat mereka. Dasar malaikat-malaikat berhati iblis.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita—"

"KALIAN PIKIR AKU TIDAK TAHU!" pintu kamar Carla didobrak, menampilkan muka Reiner yang sudah merah padam entah karena malu atau marah. Jean, Connie, dan Eren bergidik ngeri, sementara Carla tetap memasang senyum menawannya. Hasil didikan siapa dulu.

"Kak Reiner tidak sopan mendobrak kamar Nyonya Carla seperti itu!" semprot Connie.

"Kamu lebih tidak sopan bersembunyi di sini!" balas Reiner tak mau kalah. "Ayo kembali latihan! Terutama kamu, Eren! Ymir dari tadi sudah marah-marah nyariin kamu!"

"Tidaaaakkk! Aku tidak mau latihan privat sama Kak Ymir!" Eren berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

"Siapa peduli! Ayo latihan! Kami permisi dulu, ketua!" seru Reiner sambil menggotong ketiga anak itu sekaligus. Dasar pria perkasa yang sayangnya jomblo ...

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Annie, wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan salah satu anggotanya yang paling hebat yang baru datang sambil membawa sejumlah laporan.

"Hmm? Biasa Eren dan yang lain ingin bolos latihan." Seru Carla sambil kembali melanjutkan acara menjahitnya, "Itu laporan mengenai target yang kemarin, Annie_-kun_?"

"Ya. Semua data mengenai kode"HZ" ada di sini semua." Seru Annie sambil meletakkan laporannya, "Tidak usah khawatir, Nyonya Besar. Aku sudah membereskan semuanya."

"Aku percaya dengan kemampuanmu, Annie_-kun_." Ucap Carla, "Lagipula aku yang melatihmu, Reiner_-kun_, Bertholdt_-kun_, dan Ymir_-chan_ langsung. Gagal bukanlah opsi yang ada dalam daftar pilihan kalian."

"Ya." Annie hanya menjawab ala kadarnya.

"Kalau kau luang, kau mungkin bisa membantu Bertholdt_-kun_. Aku memberinya tugas untuk diselesaikan dalam dua hari, tapi ini sudah genap seminggu dan ia belum kembali."

"Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengganggunya, Nyonya. Bertholdt tidak suka jika pekerjaannya diganggu."

"Benar juga ya," Carla diam sebentar, "Kalau begitu kau kembali menjadi sekretaris suamiku saja. Dia rewel sekali jika tidak ada yang membantunya. Tadinya aku ingin mengirim Christa, tapi kupikir kau lebih bisa diandalkan untuk menjaga suamiku. Tolong awasi dia baik-baik."

"Baik." Kemudian Annie mempersilakan dirinya dan pergi, dan Carla kembali melanjutkan kegiatan merajutnya dalam diam.

.

Selesai merajut syal buah hatinya, Carla memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Diraihnya laporan-laporan pemberian Annie yang sudah terbengkalai selama tiga jam. Dibaliknya halaman demi halaman. Carla tersenyum puas. Laporan Annie lengkap dari pendahuluan hingga kesimpulan. Annie memang bisa diandalkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan diam seperti itu?"

Meski lama cuti, bukan berarti insting Carla menumpul. Ia sudah menyadari jika ada pihak ketiga yang menginvasi ruang pribadinya dan mengawasinya saat sedang berbicara dengan Eren dan yang lainnya. Namun ia diam saja, bisa runyam jika sampai ketahuan salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kau cukup peka untuk ukuran manusia," ujar sang orang asing. Dinilai dari suaranya, dia pastilah laki-laki. Dinilai dari auranya? Carla bahkan tidak yakin jika dia manusia ... atau memang bukan?

"Ada urusan apa anda kemari?" Carla menoleh ke belakang dan menyambut tamunya, "Tuan Frameless?"

"Aku ingin meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, manusia." Seketika suasana ruangan itu menjadi dingin. Sulur-sulur tanaman mulai merambah dari sudut ruangan, menari-nari seakan ingin melahapnya hingga habis. Carla merasa was-was, firasatnya tidak enak.

Dengan cekatan, ia langsung mengambil dua gunting yang tersembunyi di kotak alat menjahitnya. Sang pria asing lalu menjulurkan tangannya—mengkomando sulur-sulur tanamannya untuk menyerang Carla. Dengan sigap Carla berguling ke kanan, dan memotong sulur yang dekat dengannya. Carla lalu berlari ke pintu kamarnya dan menggesernya—namun sial, sang frameless hanya tertawa melihat usahanya.

"Sungguh tidak bertanggung jawab, manusia," sang frameless memicingkan matanya yang beriris hitam-putih, "Lari dari tanggung jawab adalah perbuatan hina."

"Heh, alat macam apa yang bisa mengunci pintu geser?" Carla mendecak. Situasinya benar-benar mendesak. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, jangankan memanggil bantuan para wakilnya—suaranya kedengaran sampai luar saja ia tidak yakin. Secara ia berhadapan dengan makhluk bisa sihir!

"Ada masalah apa kau denganku?" Carla mencoba mengobrol dengan lawan bicaranya, "Apa ini tentang pembunuhan frameless? Sekadar informasi, grup kami yang sekarang tidaklah membunuhi frameless seperti dulu, tapi kami menjadi penjaga agar tidak terjadi keselewengan di antara kedua pihak!"

"Itu dia masalahnya!" aliran mana di sekitar sang frameless semakin deras. Tiba-tiba, beberapa bunga raflesia raksasa muncul dan menampilkan gigi-gigi taringnya dan mengaum. Cih, musuh yang merepotkan. "Apa untuk _'menjaga agar tidak terjadi keselewengan' _berarti kau bisa membunuh manusia yang bergaul dengan kami seenaknya?!"

"Hoo, kupikir frameless tidak menyukai manu—"

"Apa karena itu kau membunuh Hanji?!"

"Hanji?" alis Carla naik sebelah. Ho, sepertinya ia tahu kemana pembicaraan ini mengarah, "Hanji Zoe? Kalau begitu kau pasti teman Flavianusnya, Levi, mengingat kau bisa mengendalikan tanaman."

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" para singa-berkepala-raflesia itu berlari ke arah Carla. Seketika Carla langsung menghindar dan menusuk satu-persatu hewan-tanaman itu sebagai pembelaan diri. Hei, ia tidak ingin berakhir menjadi pupuk bunga yang terancam punah.

"Biar kuberitahu sesuatu, Levi-_kun_," seru Carla yang masih asyik melawan singa-raflesianya, "Hanji Zoe itu dulu mantan anggota kelompok anti-frameless."

_A-Apa?_

"Awalnya kusuruh dia untuk membunuh si Irvana—ah siapa namanya? Oh—Erwin. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga karena kemampuan marga Irvana untuk telekinesis sangatlah menakutkan. Tapi di tengah misinya ia malah jatuh cinta pada Erwin, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya dan keluar dari kelompok kami."

"Sebagai ketua tentu aku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bagaimana pun juga sebagai mantan anggota Hanji tetap mengetahui seluk-beluk organisasi ini. Akan menjadi sangat berbahaya jika ia dibiarkan hidup. Maka dari itu—"

"—kau membunuhnya?" potong Levi.

"Ya," ujar Carla tegas. Tidak ada nada menyesal dalam jawabannya, sehingga membuat Levi semakin marah. "Sebagai seorang frameless, bukankah kau pikir itu tindakan yang masuk akal?"

"Jangan berani bicara soal logika!" Levi kembali menyerang dengan membabi buta. Awalnya Carla masih bisa mengimbangi kecepatan serangan Levi—berterima kasihlah pada pengalamannya menggeluti pekerjaan ini selama bertahun-tahun. Sebuah singa-raflesia menyerangnya dari arah kiri—namun untung Carla masih bisa mengantisipasi. Levi menjadi geram. Ditingkatkannya lagi aliran mana miliknya sehingga tercipta lagi dua singa-raflesia. Dua makhluk itu mengaum dengan keras, kemudian baru menyerang Carla dari dua arah. Carla sempat kelabakan, namun ia tak kehilangan akal. Diraihnya syal untuk Eren dan suaminya dan ia ikat hingga keduanya membentuk simpul. Ketika dua singa-raflesia itu menyerang kembali, Carla langsung melompat ke belakang predator-predator itu dan melilit kaki mereka menggunakan syal itu. Dalam sekejap, dua singa-raflesia itu langsung tak berkutik sebelum akhirnya menguap karena kehabisan mana.

Serangan Carla tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ia tahu meski frameless bisa memakai mana sesuka hati, namun ada rentang waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengeluarkan mana. Levi pun juga sama. Berdasarkan analisis Carla, Levi butuh sekitar lima detik untuk bisa menggunakan mana lagi.

"Lamban!"

Carla langsung bergegas ke arah Levi dan mengayunkan kedua guntingnya. Sialnya, karena tidak siap, Levi tidak bisa bertahan. Terpaksa ia mengandalkan instingnya—dan memilih untuk membiarkan pahanya tergores dalam dan terekspos.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Levi_-kun_? Kupikir mantan agen Majelis Tunggal harusnya lebih baik dari ini."

"Heh, tidak adakah yang mengajarimu untuk tidak lengah saat pertarungan?"

"Ti-" Carla lengah, ia tidak mengira serangan dari belakang—sehingga sulur-sulur tanaman Levi berhasil menjeratnya hingga ia kesulitan bergerak.

"Seharusnya Erwin dan Hanji hidup bahagia," Levi mengepalkan tangannya, membuat jeratan sulur semakin kencang, "Seharusnya mereka hidup bahagia sebagai sebuah keluarga kecil, dengan seorang anak perempuan yang lucu, di tengah padang bunga matahari. Seharusnya mereka hidup bahagia, bercengkrama di depan tungku perapian dan meminum cokelat di malam hari bersalju sambil bernostalgia."

Lilitan sulur-sulur itu semakin kuat dan membuat Carla sesak napas. Ia berusaha keras untuk memberontak. Namun naas, kedua guntingnya jatuh karena ia tidak punya tenaga untuk menggenggam.

"Kau ingin balas dendam?" cemooh Carla yang lalu meludah. Ayo ... ia harus bertahan. "Kalau begitu, balaskanlah. Heh, aku bukanlah seorang pengecut yang tidak tahu konsekuensi pekerjaanku. Cepat atau lambat, akhirnya aku akan mati juga."

"Memang itu yang aku mau." Kata Levi. Levi kemudian berjalan dan meraih salah gunting Carla. Diperhatikannya gunting itu baik-baik. Gunting itu bagus, berwarna merah dan diberi ukiran bunga-bunga mawar yang cukup mendetail. Levi kemudian mencoba menggoreskan jarinya ke mata pisau gunting ... auch! Jari Levi mengeluarkan darah, namun segera menutup karena dialiri mana. Gunting ini tajam sekali, pasti kualitasnya bagus.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, kau tidak akan bisa masuk Eden," gertak Carla.

"Aku tidak peduli," Diangkatnya gunting itu tinggi-tinggi, "Asal kau mati ..."

"Heh,"

Kemudian gunting itu diayunkan dengan kencang, berulang-ulang.

.

"EREEEENNNNN!" Suara macho Ymir mengumandang di udara. Dari raut wajahnya yang merengut, sudah dipastikan kalau _mood_-nya sedang jelek, "EREEENNN! DIMANA KAU BERADA DASAR BOCAH!"

"Sudah dong, Ymir," suara lembut khas wanita berusaha menangkannya, "Kalau kau seperti itu tak heran 'kan kalau Eren takut padamu?"

"Diam, Christa!" sahut Ymir, "Kau tidak tahu rasanya punya murid merepotkan seperti Eren! Huh, kalau saja bukan perintah Nyonya Carla... mana sudi aku melatihnya!"

"Kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu, Ymir."

"Kau sih enak punya murid anak baik seperti Armin! Coba sekali-kali kau mengajari Eren!"

"Tapi aku 'kan tidak pandai bertarung ..." keluh Christa. Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, tiba-tiba ia merasa familiar dengan anak di depannya, "Eh, itu Eren 'kan? Di depan kamar Nyonya Carla?"

"Kau benar!" Ymir langsung menghampiri Eren dengan kecepatan cahaya, "Hoi bocah! Jangan bilang kau mau kabur—"

"Ibu ..." gumam Eren lirih. "I-Ibu ..."

"Eren? Kau kena—"

Ymir tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya; lebih tepatnya tidak perlu. Ia begitu terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Kamar Nyonya Besarnya hancur lebur seperti habis dipakai sebagai arena pertarungan. Darah terciprat dimana-mana. Di sudut ruangan, terlihat sebuah tubuh wanita dewasa tergeletak dengan banyak bekas luka tusukan di sana. Mata Ymir membulat. I-ini ... mustahil 'kan?

"Ya Tuhan!" Christa langsung berteriak dengan horor. Dipeluknya Eren agar si kecil tidak melihat pemandangan tidak mengenakkan mata ini. "A-apa ..."

"NYONYA CARLA!" Ymir langsung menghampiri mayat itu tanpa ragu-ragu, "NYONYA CARLA! KETUA! KETUA! BANGUN! GURU, BANGUN!" Diguncang-guncangkannya tubuh Carla berkali-kali, namun tidak ada reaksi.

"Christa, panggil Reiner dan Annie! Panggil Bertholdt juga agar segera pulang dan membatalkan misi."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Cepat! Dan bawa Tuan Muda Eren pergi dari sini!" perintah Ymir. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Ymir memanggil Eren dengan sebutan "Tuan Muda".

"Ketua," Ymir kembali mengguncangkan tubuh Carla, namun tubuh dingin itu tetap tidak bereaksi. Ymir kemudian terisak. Ditahannya mati-matian agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

"SIALAN!" Ymir mengumpat. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Carla dengan keras, "BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM PADA SIAPAPUN YANG MELAKUKAN INI! SIALAAANN!"

Ah, lingkaran setan telah berlanjut.

.

Levi melangkah tanpa arah.

Sudah lima hari sejak ia membalaskan dendamnya, namun hatinya tetap merasa kosong. Rasa sedih akibat perginya Hanji tidak serta-merta hilang, malah hatinya semakin pedih dan menjadi-jadi. Levi sadar, balas dendam tidak,akan membuat dirinya puas.

_Siapa yang berpikir tanpa logika sekarang?_

Ia telah menjadi pendosa sekarang. Ia adalah pembunuh, hina, dan tidak akan diterima lagi di Eden. Ia tidak punya tempat pulang lagi sekarang. Ia tidak ingin kembali pada Erwin dalam keadaan seperti ini—Erwin pasti kecewa dengannya.

Kaki Levi membawanya berputar-putar tanpa arah hingga ambruk. Levi tidak repot-repot untuk bangun, untuk sementara ia ingin seperti ini dulu. Berbaring sejenak dan merenungi dosa-dosanya.

"Kek? Eh, Paman?"

Levi mengacuhkan suara itu. Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia ingin sendiri.

"Maaf jika aku salah—soalnya rambut Paman putih sih. Hei, apa Paman sakit? Kubantu berdiri ya."

"Pergi, manusia ..." sergah Levi. Namun anak yang tadi menyapanya sepertinya tidak mempedulikan perintah Levi.

"Sudah kubilang untuk pergi ..." kata Levi lagi. Namun anak itu tidak mengindahkan perkataannya. Anak itu malah membantunya berdiri—meski berkali-kali jatuh karena ukuran badannya yang kecil. Levi tidak habis pikir, kenapa anak ini ingin menolongnya?"

"Paman tidak punya rumah?" tanya anak itu gamblang, tapi Levi sama sekali tidak tersinggung—karena itu memang keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga tidak punya rumah."

"Kau tidak punya orang tua?" tanya Levi. Tapi si anak itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku punya orang tua—tapi ibuku baru meninggal lima hari yang lalu."

"Maaf,"

"Tidak apa-apa," Eren melukis abstrak di atas tanah, "Rasanya aneh. Padahal paginya aku baru bercanda dengan Ibu, lalu tiba-tiba ia sudah tidak ada. Kak Ymir bilang rumah kami sepertinya kemasukkan penyusup. Aku tidak begitu mengerti jadi aku tidak bisa bilang banyak."

"Oh begitu." Hanya itu yang Levi katakan. Ia tidak ada niat untuk mendengarkan—tapi rasanya tak sopan juga jika mendiamkan si kecil begitu saja.

"Suasana rumah jadi tidak enak. Kak Ymir menjadi lebih sadis dari biasanya. Kak Reiner juga jadi dingin. Kak Christa tetap lembut tapi matanya sering kali kosong. Ayah jadi semena-mena menggunakan kekuasaan Ibu karena Ibu sudah tiada. Aku takut untuk pulang ke rumah."

"Tapi kau harus pulang," kata Levi, "Setidaknya kau masih punya rumah."

"Kenapa Paman tidak ingin pulang?" sang anak kembali bertanya.

"Aku tak bisa pulang," aku Levi. "Aku telah melakukan kesalahan."

"Kesalahan apa, Paman?" tanya si anak lagi. Namun Levi tak kuasa untuk menjawab. Ia hanya berkata, "Aku melakukan dosa berat yang tak termaafkan."

"Paman jangan sedih," hibur sang anak sambil melingkar kepada tangan Levi. Biasanya Levi menolak sentuhan langsung seperti ini—namun kali ini saja, biarkan ia menikmata sensasi menggelitik yang si anak berikan.

"Kau harus pulang," seru Levi.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menemani Paman. Memangnya Paman tidak kesepian? Aku sih kesepian."

"Pulang. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi," Levi memberikan tatapan 'sudah-sana-pulang' pada si anak. Akhirnya sang anak pun bangkit dengan raut kecewa. "Baiklah. Aku pulang ya, Paman."

"Ya."

Si anak pun melangkah dengan gontai. Berbagai cerocosan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Sesekali kakinya menendang kerikil yang terlihat di depan mata. Setelah agak jauh, sang anak pun berlari kembali kepadanya sambil berteriak-teriak, "Paman! Aku belum tahu nama Paman!"

Levi hanya mendengus, "Aku tak punya nama." Katanya bohong. Ia merasa malu dengan namanya—entah kenapa.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang beritahu namaku!"

Sang anak pun berjinjit lalu melambaikan tangannya. Ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang masih putih seperti mutiara. Angin semilir tiba-tiba berhembus, membuat rambut kecoklatannya berkibar-kibar. Mata Levi seketika membulat. Anak itu—warna rambut itu—wajah itu—warna mata kehijauan itu ...

"Aku Eren Jaeger, Paman! Ingat namaku ya!"

Demi Vanadis, Levi menyebut. Suaranya teriris pilu. Anak itu baru saja curhat dengan pembunuh ibunya!

Demi Vanadis, Levi menyebut. Suaranya teriris pilu. Ia tahu ini salah—tapi mengapa ada perasaan yang begitu menyesakkan di dada? Mengapa ada perasaan lega seakan-akan rindunya baru saja dilenyapkan?

"Aku_ tidak sebodoh itu untuk jatuh cinta."_

"_Kita lihat saja nanti."_

Demi Vanadis, Levi menyebut. Suaranya teriris pilu. Ia tahu ia makhluk berdosa—tapi apakah salah, jika ia jatuh cinta, pada manusia, makhluk yang fana, tapi berparas seperti malaikat?

—_**TBC**_

_[Chapter 3: Turn back the pendulum, ends.]_

* * *

**Glosarium **(ah gue selalu lupa mau nyantumin ini orz yasudlah):

_Mana : Aliran sihir, tenaga sihir, energi sihir _(ya sebutlah sinonim sinonim yang mengartikan sesuatu yang dibutuhkan penyihir untuk menyihir, tapi bukan alat.)

_Eden: Surga. _

_Reigner: Neraka_

_Vanadis: Entitas yang mereka sembah. _(Mungkin di kita lebih ke semacam malaikat ya...)

_Deimos: Ya semacam "setan" di kita_

**Nb gak penting: 4 wakil Carla itu Titan-Shifter hohoho... kecuali Christa oke karena dia emang bukan wakil cuma em... mau nyempilin aja :p dan Eren karena Eren masih kecil ugugugu.**

* * *

**A/N: THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVEEERRR! Gempor setengah mati ngetiknya. Sampe 4k words ya ampyun hahaha. Dan apa itu modus abis Levi kegoresnya di paha? DAN BADASS!CARLA OHOHOHO AKHRINYA KESAMPEAAAn #ngik**

**Ah sudahlah. Segala komentar ditunggu! Kalo gak harkos nanti apdet 2 chapter... tapi liat sikon dulu. A bientot! Selamat malam! SELAMAT BAGI YANG UTS-NYA SUDAH BERAKHIR! /tebar matriks/**


End file.
